A Night of Comfort
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa makes a small mistake that makes her sad and guilty. But her friends show her there's nothing to worry about.


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Salwa was right in the middle of finishing patrol when she saw a large bolt of lightning cross the sky. She quickly got into a defensive stance and prepared herself for a fight when she saw the bolt landing near the mansion. Salwa quickly ran after it and when she saw the person land, she used her powerful wings to fling mounds of water on the person.

"OW! HEY! OW! SOMEONE HELP!" The person cried.

"This will teach you Knights to come back!"

"OW! FOUR ARMS! FOUR ARMS HELP ME!" The person cried out, sounding like they were in great pain! Salwa's eyes widened! How did the person know Four Arms? Before she could ask, Four Arms came running out.

"SALWA STOP!" He bellowed.

"Why?!" Salwa asked, now confused.

"I SAID STOP! THAT'S GENA!" He called out. Salwa stopped and Gena fell down to the ground, a bit hurt but alive as she powered down. Four Arms ran over to help her to her feet!

"Baby, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that electricity and water don't mix," Gena smiled weakly. Four Arms turned and looked at Salwa sternly.

"Salwa, you must be careful. Gena could have been seriously hurt."

"I didn't know it was Gena! I thought she was from the Knights!"

"Honey, you must calm down. The Knights are long gone!" Four Arms replied.

"No they're not! They will never stop until I figure out how to stop them for good!" Salwa blurted out! Four Arms' eyes widened and so did Gena's.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake! I'm sorry you got hurt Gena. I'm sorry I made you mad Four Arms. I just need to go and get some air!" Salwa said as she spread her wings.

"Hold on kiddo! I'm not mad!" Four Arms replied now gently grabbing her wing to keep her on the ground.

"Wait! Salwa it's dangerous to be going out this late alone!" Gena replied, now running and standing in her way.

"Look I have to go; it's time for me to go on patrol!"

"Oh no ya don't kid!" Four Arms replied now trying to grab her, but she dodged him as she gently pulled her wing from his grip. "Woah, Salwa come on; I won't hurt you!"

"I know that, but I always make mistakes and I hurt your fiancé!"

"I was just being overprotective honey. I would have done the same if someone accidentally hurt you! I wasn't angry; just protective. I know it was just an accident Salwa!" Four Arms replied now trying to grab her again, but she dodged and he fell on his stomach. He looked up and gave her a devious grin.

"You're not going anywhere Salwa, now either you come or I will bring you over here myself," He said now getting on his knees, smiling deviously.

"And he means it sweetie!" Gena giggled.

Salwa's face was full of confusion. She figured that Four Arms and Gena would be angry with her, but they weren't! Gena was acting alright and Four Arms admitted that he was just acting overprotective, but everything was ok.

"Come on hon, I just want a hug," Four Arms cooed, now trying desperately to grab her.

"I-I've done enough today," Salwa replied now flying quickly up into the sky.

"Wait! COME BACK HERE!" Four Arms called.

"Let's head her off babe! She's going to fly above the trees!" Gena replied as she changed into her lightning form and flew up after Salwa.

Salwa flew higher; her thoughts swirled in guilt and confusion. These two acted so kindly and she almost harmed Gena badly! She wished deep down she could have parents, but being hunted by the Knights made her feel like she needed to do things alone to protect the ones she loved.

"Salwa! Stop!" Gena said as she grabbed her in midair and the two went tumbling down into the soft green grass.

"OW! H-HEY!" Salwa gasped.

"Easy you're ok," Four Arms smiled gently, cornering her to make sure she didn't try to fly again.

"Now calm down there you; look you're covered in mud." Gena giggled as she picked her up. "We're going to take a nice soothing bath and then you, Four Arms, and I are going to talk."

"P-Please Gena! I have patrol!"

"Not right now you don't." Gena replied as she held her even tighter and took her inside with Four Arms behind her.

A few minutes later…

The bathtub was filled with warm, soapy water. To avoid awkwardness, both had on bath suits (special suits that are used to bathe in and yet help everyone to still be modest). The water was warm and refreshing and Salwa felt like she would fall asleep, until she heard a calm and sweet voice.

"Salwa, where are you?" Gena smiled, looking around for Salwa. Salwa surfaced after washing her hair and saw Gena swimming nearer to her. "Come here hon."

"Gena please don't come any closer."

"Now calm down hon; it was all an accident. We need to talk to you." Gena said, now brushing her hair from her face and handing Salwa a towel. Once they dried off and put on their pajamas, Four Arms was waiting for them. He was lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. He sat up and smiled when he saw Gena come in and then he noticed Salwa trying to walk past the door and down to her room down the hall.

"HEY! Salwa! Is that you?!" He called out. Salwa turned around and before she knew it, she heard large footsteps quickly hurry to the doorway and she slowly looked up to see the Tetramand looking down at her. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to my room?" She said shyly.

"You can go there after you chill with us for a bit," He grinned as he literally swept her off her feet, making her squeak in surprise! He chuckled and he had her wrapped in all four of his arms. For a Tetramand, he was very fast!

"Not so fast honey." He chuckled as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I thank you both for forgiving me, but I need to keep alert…"

"What you need is a goodnight sleep…" Gena cooed.

"You're still a young girl. You don't need all of this responsibility on your shoulders," Four Arms said softly, now placing the young girl in between them. Four Arms stroked her head and Gena massaged her shoulders til Salwa fell fast asleep. Once she was asleep, Gena looked at Four Arms.

"She has a family here, but she also needs parents. Just like we adopted Cassie," Gena said softly.

"I heard a few aliens talking about adopting her, but they are waiting til the right time to talk to her about it."

"The aliens love her so much." Gena smiled happily.

"We all do." Four Arms smiled softly.

"I love you all too," Salwa said sleepily and smiling at them. Gena and Four Arms smiled warmly and kissed her on each side of her cheek and laid down beside her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I am probably going to be slower with the stories since my birthday is this week.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Really?! Happy Birthday, guestsurprise! :D**


End file.
